Doppelganger in a good way
by Fury2212
Summary: Hiccup was ready to leave until Astrid came out of nowhere. Hiccup tried to stop Astrid from hurting Toothless but the next thing the knew, a bright light engulfed them, sending them far far away from home. When they arrived, they encountered someone like them but in a different time line and dimensions. An adventure was waiting Hiccup and the gang to explore!
1. Chapter 1

"...Leaving! We are leaving!! Come on, Toothless. We're taking a vacation forever... And never come back..!!" Hiccup stated and started to put the things that he needed to bring on Toothless's back. Toothless was looking at him with a slight confuse though, clearly Toothless can see that Hiccup was not feeling to leave his home here. Although Toothless didn't know this hiccup guy for long but he could see that Hiccup was a good person and nudged Hiccup.

"We have to, Toothless. I mean, I can't kill a dragon, not to mention a Monstrous Nightmare!!! I'm Hiccup the Useless, I even crazy enough to befriend a dragon, no offense bud. But we need to leave...Cuz I'm not going to kill any dragons and I'm never going to kill you... "Hiccup said as he tied all the things around Toothless. Toothless just glanced at him with a pair of large pupils acting like he could understand Hiccup.

Ever since they met, they became friends instantly or more, liked brothers. Hiccup knew that killing dragon was everything in Berk but he just couldn't. Toothless probably was the only friend that truly cared for him and he was not going to let it waste. Whatever happens, it will be just Hiccup and Toothless forever beyond the horizon.

Just when they were ready to depart, Astrid of all people jumped out from the bushes in a sudden.

* * *

"How dare he beat me?!! I'm the Astrid Hofferson, the future greatest sheildmaiden of the Archipelago!!!! How can I lose to a useless runt?! " Astrid was stomping past the trees with dangerously rage as if she was ready to kill thousands of dragons. It had been her one and only dream which was to become the best warrior and now her dream was crushed into bits when she lost to that stupid, useless, runt, not to mention he just a scrawny fishbone who created trouble ever since he was borned. The more she gave a thought about it, the more furious she was. She stopped for while, throwing her axe onto a poor tree with everything she got in her gut and yet, it was no use to her but she could not say the same thing to the tree because the next thing she knew, the tree could not support the impact onto it and fell. She gave a long groan towards her action.

Just when she wanted to pull her axe from the tree, she encountered someone, someone who brought the calamity to her, someone who she hated about him in everything.

Hiccup.

She could see that Hiccup was taking his step slowly and carefully to make sure no one was around but he didn't realise there was a girl was observing his action. Astrid raised her eyebrow as she could not understand what he was doing and she could felt that something fishy was going on and decided to follow him.

She carefully make her step as quiet as possible to avoid Hiccup's attention. She refuse to believe that Hiccup the Useless able to kill a dragon. There must be trick or something that created the result. She continue following and walking until she saw Hiccup beside a lake.

With a dragon.

Her eyes wide and her jaws dropped into thousand feet as soon as she saw Hiccup interacted with a dragon, or more precise, a _night fury_. The offspring of lightning and death itself was acting like a tame cat around Hiccup and she refused to believe it. But she could not deny the fact that the dragon was in front her and she had to save him. Although, he was a runt, he still the son of the chief. If he was dead, Chief Stoick won't forgive himself and stayed in a dark foreverand she could not let that happen.

Astrid clutched onto her axe tightly and jumped out the bushes releasing a battle roar hoping to scare the dragon. Before she jumped onto the ground, she grabbed her axe and aimed towards the dragon ignoring Hiccup's presence. However, to her dismay, Hiccup was standing in front of her trying to protect the dragon with a determination in his eyes.

"Astrid, don't do this... "

Astrid was shocked about his action. Didn't he know that his action is a sigh that betrayed the whole clan?

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Back off, I'm going to catch this night fury!" To Astrid's dismay, this runt just won't budge instead he tried to extend his hands longer to protect the dragon. She could see a spark in his grean emerald eyes but she just simply shrugged it off. The dragon was giving her a slight growl as a warning as if the dragon was ready to shoot her.

"Odin's beard, what are you doing?! Which side you are anyway?! Its been thousand years viking kill dragon and it has a good reason to kill it!!"

"Toothless is my FRIEND!!!!! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL HIM!!! " Hiccup shouted at her. This was the first time someone shouting at her and she was not going to let it off easily. And was her ear broken or she just heard Hiccup said that this night fury is his friend and did he just call it Toothless?!

"You named it Toothless and you're calling it a friend?! What are you thinking?! " Hiccup started to stutter some words but all this were so over whelming until he didn't even know where to start. He didn't say anything but continued put his hand in front of Astrid and Toothless causing Astrid could not help to feel annoyed and disgusted a bit.

"Fine then, I guess there's only one way to find out... " Astrid slowly approaching Hiccup and the night fury with her axe on her side as if she was ready to kill someone, chief's son or not.

Hiccup could see the ferocious fire in Astrid's blue sapphire eyes but he could not leave Toothless behind. Toothless was his only true friend who cared about him. If Toothless died, then he would died as well. After all, no one cared for him anyway. He might as well reunited with his mother in Vahalla rather than continued neglected by his dad or made fun of him by the villagers. He closed his eyes and just let Astrid walked towards him. Toothless was getting nervous about it seeing this human willing to end his life for him. Toothless maybe could not understand the words but he wasn't blind about the surrounding and Toothless could see that this human was in danger.

Toothless started to open his mouth to shoot a plasma blast onto the female human until a bright white light engulfed them, or precisely it engulfed the whole Berk.

**Hey everyone! This is my second but first httyd story. I did not own the story but I recreated it with my own idea so don't hate me for it. The story will become clearer in the second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup didn't know how long he was out but the moment he felt a heated light penetrated into his pupils, he winced in pain and tried to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Astrid and the gang, dad and Gobber lying on the floor unconsciously. He tried to shake them up but they just won't budge. He released a long sigh as he looked around a bit trying to think where were they and yet, he saw things that he had never seen.

He could see a long soft thingy that shaped like a chair but without legs and it was not made from wood (sofa), a few circular shape thingy with a rope or something attached on it (bags), plenty of thin cloths but prettier than theirs (clothes and skirts), a square shape thingy that hang onto the wall (television). When he looked up the ceiling, he could see a long line of white light (light) and a spinning thingy (fan) . It was so bright until he had to half closed his eyes and the spinning thingy was so fast, a large breeze surrounded him causing him to feel a shivery down to his spine. He took a quick glanced to all the surrounding and realized their were plenty of things that was so unknown and mysterious to him.

One thing for sure, they were not in Berk.

Suddenly, the square shape thingy flickered and a picture was popped up and it shocked him as if there was a screaming death in front of him. There was a female berkian like him but without all the vikingness. Her hair was golden blonde like Astrid's, her eyes was brown like his neighbour but the weird things was there was cloth that similar to the cloths that he had seen and she there was no viking helmet on her head.

He never seen that kind of thing in Berk and it was freaking him out. He tried to grab something to protect himself and it end up with a circular, flat shape thingy (plate) and a long thick, woody thingy with a rough fur attached on it (broom) but it was so heavy, he was ready to fall down. He shielded himself with the weapon and approached it slowly and anxiously. He took a large gulp down to his dry throat and slowly pointed the wooden thingy (broom) onto the square shape thingy (television) but to his dismay, nothing happened to that girl. Suddenly again, a voice was revealed and he could hear her talked.

_"Good evening, everyone! Today was the first day in year 2020 and our last performing guests were ready to perform for our splendid new year!!!! As you guys could see there were numerous audiences under the stage waiting for the performers and boy, God helps my ears!!! The audiences were shouting and shaking crazily as if the stars was falling and I'm telling you the metaphor is right because here comes the legendary group!!! They were a Victor in anything such as singing, dancing, acrobating, bike riding, you named it... " _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the dragon riders!!!!! "_

_The audiences and fans were shouting hysterically as a group of bike riders was revealed in front of them. The riders put on a large grin on their face as they waved their hand happily towards the audience and fans. They blew their kisses to the audience and fans and off they went towards the stage. Each of them pulled up their bike and jumped onto the stage with a huge blow of sound._

Hiccup approach closer to the television and to take a closer look at the so called riders. Then, it hitted him.

_"Dragon riders??!!! Does that means they ride dragons?! They maybe knew more dragons than him... That's it, I want to be a dragon rider like them!!! "_

Hiccup giggled a bit about his thought. He imagined himself riding Toothless across the horizon. He could take Toothless for a twirl or slept with Toothless at the cove.

Just a dream was enough to create a happiness in his soul.

But a sudden shake pulled Hiccup back to reality to his disappointment. "Hiccup, snapped out of it!!! "

When Hiccup opened his eyes, he saw his dad in front of him. "Hi dad...Good morning...? "

Stoick was relief realising his son was in one piece. After that, Stoick moved passed Hiccup and walked towards the other vikings. That was the moment Hiccup realised the other vikings had awoken up as well. He took a glance at them and froze, the minute his eyes met Astrid's.

Astrid was shooting a furious glare at him as if a monstrous nightmare was ready to blow fire towards him. Astrid tried to look for that dragon and yet she saw nothing but vikings and weird things. Her teeth was gritted with anger as she clenched her fist tightly and pointed her two fingers towards herself and then back to him. _We will talk later... _

Hiccup received the signal and took a rapid nod praying to Odin that today was not the last day for himself.

"Great Odin's beard, what is going on here??!!! Where are we and why there are lots of devil things around us??!!! " Stoick shouted. Astrid and the gang wanted to approach the things but Stoick stopped their action.

"Don't touch it. We don't know what are these, these things might be devil or sorcerer... We can't risk it... " All of them nodded.

"Then, what are we going to do, chief? " Astrid asked. "We might as well get out of here first... " Stoick said and pointed at the door. Snoutlout approached Astrid a bit and held her hands.

"Don't worry, Astrid babe. I will protect you..." Before Snoutlout could say anything, Astrid punched his face causing him to spin and fell. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and poked his stupid cousin to confirm him alived. While Ruftnut and Tuffnut were laughing at Snoutlout's stupidity and took a high five. The only person who was shivering to death was Fishlegs. He kept rubbing his sweaty hands as he wanted to go home while Gobber slapped his forehead with his hand palm.

Before they took another step, voices were coming out from the television as the performance was starting. The voices were so good, Hiccup had to run towards the television to hear it. Stoick and the gang wanted to stop Hiccup but they could not resist the voice coming out front that thing and decided to take a peak as well.

_"Hello everyone!!! First, we wish you guys a happy new year!!! And now we have the latest performance just for you guys and hope all of you enjoy it or my name is not Hiccup the Hunter. "_

_"And now we are going to sing our latest song _which just released a few days ago and do you know what is the name of it? " _Hiccup the Hunter pointed his which jst released a few days ago and do you know what is the name of it? " Hiccup the Hunter pointed his mic towards the audiences._

_"SENORITA!!!!! "_

**So I know it's already new year but I still want to celebrate it. Hence I put it in my story. So Hiccup the Hunter was same as Hiccup except Hiccup the Hunter was in modern timeline. Anyway, happy new year, everyone!!! Lisa out. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiccup the Hunter took a bow and gently gestured his girlfriend to the centre of the stage and the audience screamed wildly as the catchy rhythm was slowly came in until the securities had to enter to calm them down._

Hiccup and the others blinked a bit and tried to look closer to that girl. That girl was blowing kisses to the audience and put her mic in front of her mouth as if she was ready to sing.

**_I love it when you called me senorita_**

**_I wished I could pretend I didn't need ya_**

**_But every touch is ooh la la la_**

**_Is true la la la_**

**_Ooh I should be running_**

**_Ooh You're keep me coming for ya_**

_The girl waved her hands to the audience and sang at the same time and gestured to her boyfriend. However, she was startled a bit when Hiccup the Hunter wrapped her hips from behind and sang causing the audiences to continue to shout until the stage is ready to break into pieces._

The vikings flinched a bit as the sound of the audiences pierces their eardrum.

**_Land in Miami_**

**_The air was hot for summer rain_**

**_Sweat dripping off me_**

**_Before I even knew her name, la la la_**

**_It felt like ooh la la la_**

**_Yeah no_**

**_Sapphire moonlight_**

**_We dance for hours in the sand_**

**_Tequila sunrise_**

**_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_**

**_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_**

_Hiccup the Hunter twirled his girlfriend a bit and held her hand tightly. He put his forehead against hers as both of them sang together. _

**_I love it when you called me senorita_**

**_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_**

**_But every touch is ooh la la la_**

**_Is true la la la_**

**_Ooh I should be running_**

**_Ooh you know I love it when you call me senorita_**

**_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_**

**_But every touch is ooh la la la_**

**_It's true la la la_**

**_Ooh I should be running_**

**_Ooh You're keep me coming for ya_**

_The girl break her gaze from her boyfriend and walked to the side of the stage to meet the audiences. She shook her hips a bit and sang again. _

**_Locked in the hotel_**

**_There just somethings that never change_**

**_You said we're just friends_**

**_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_**

**_Cause you know it's been a long time coming_**

**_Don't ya let me fall, oh_**

_Hiccup the Hunter grab his mic again and sang together with her as he made a break dance a bit._

**_Ooh, when you lips undress me, hooked on your tongue_**

**_Ooh, love, you kiss is deadly, don't stop_**

**_I love it when you called me senorita_**

**_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_**

**_But every touch is ooh la la la_**

**_Is true la la la_**

**_Ooh I should be running_**

**_Ooh you know I love it when you call me senorita_**

**_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_**

**_But every touch is ooh la la la_**

**_It's true la la la_**

**_Ooh I should be running_**

**_Ooh You're keep me coming for ya_**

_Then, they walked back to the centre of the stage and stood side by side oppositely. _

**_All along, I've been coming for ya (For you)_**

**_And I hope it meant something to you (oh)_**

**_Call my name, I'll be coming for ya (Coming for you)_**

**_Coming for ya (Coming for you)_**

**_For ya~_**

**_For ya (oh she loves it when I call)_**

**_For ya_**

**_Ooh, I should be running,_**

**_Ooh you keep me coming for ya_**

_"Thank you everyone!!! You guys are amazing!!! Now let's welcome the gang!!! " Hiccup the Hunter shouted. __As soon as Hiccup the Hunter gestured them to come, a few bike riders were revealed but they were not on the stage instead they were in a circular cage. They revived the engine as it purring like a kitten and they were ready to bike. Hiccup the Hunter and his girlfriend hopped onto their bike and rode into the cage as well. The audiences could feel the excitement in their soul as they waited for the performance._

_The door was closed and the bike riders were started to swing themselves a bit to get the correct angle and direction. It started with the first person to ride and turn in angle of 360 for several times vertically and then it followed by the second rider but in different direction which same as the third rider. While the last two riders ride horizontally in the cage. These actions had created a special pattern of lights in the cage. It was an excellent performance. The audiences and fans clapped and shouted wildly until the securities were begging for more assistances._

_"Now that's a performance!!! Ladies and gentlemen, please have applause for Hiccup the Hunter, Astrid the Stormfly, Snoutlout the Nightmare, Fishlegs the Meatlug, Rufftnut the Barf and Tuffnut the Belch!!!! "_

_The riders waved their hands and shouted at the same time._

_"Thank you, everyone!!! We wish you guys again a Happy New Year!!! Good night, everyone!!!! See u next time! "_

_The next thing they knew, the riders gone leaving the cage with a large pile of cards._

_"Oh my gosh, did you guys see that?!! They disappeared!!!! Well that's all of it folks, good night everyone, and Happy New 2020 Year!!!! "_

**So I love the song, Senorita. Thus, I put it in my story as well. For those who favourite and follow my story, thank you so much. It means a lot to me. Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup and the other vikings blinked their eyes again uncontrollably as they had to admit they were very impressed about everything. The light was so colourful and bright, the people were so enthusiastic about the performance, the way they sing and perform.

It was nothing like Berk.

"Did they just said our name but in a weird way?! I mean Astrid the Stormfly, Hiccup the Hunter and me the Meatlug?! " Fishlegs said with eyebrows raised up. The gang just shook it with disgust unlike Snoutlout and Hiccup.

"Who cares, I love my name, Snoutlout the Nightmare... Its make me feel so Odin... "

Gobber just knocked his head to wake him up. Clearly, it was a nonsense to be called himself Odin. While Hiccup took a rapid node as he liked the name Hiccup the Hunter. It was so cool. However, Astrid had the different emotions. Her eyes narrowed, lingered at the view in front of them. Her alert mode awaken meaning she did not trust them. Seeing Hiccup with the dragon which she almost forgot had made her felt nausea, seeing the people in that square thing was killing her. She had a feeling that somehow these people would affect their lives, the moment they encountered.

"But how come there's someone who has the name almost the same like ours? " Fishlegs asked. All of them had the same thought and began to rub their chins. The next thing they knew, the door was opened and a few people were revealed.

"Damn, we're nailed it there!!!!"

"I know right?! It was so cool!!!"

"Let's party!!! I'm ready for some fireworks!!!! "

"You know me, sis!!! Let's drunk till midnight!!! "

"Not me, I need to drive Ast home. Someone is getting sleepy here..."

"Hmmm..."

The people were so addict to their talk until they didn't even notice there were some strangers in their room until they stopped in their track. When they encountered the strangers, all of them had the same expressions like the strangers. The next thing they knew, a bright light engulfed all of them, and they are gone just like that. Little did they know, the bright light also had froze the time line there waiting for them to come to back to restore the time line.

* * *

When all of them arrived the destination, Hiccup and the vikings realised they were back in Berk again. The only thing difference is the companies. Hiccup and the vikings were trying to process everything that happened to them a minute ago as they stared at the strangers. Stoick decided to ask the foreigners first before introduced them to Berk. But before Stoick could asked anything, a guy cutted him off to his dismay.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you guys and where are we? " The guy with a shaggy brown and a pair of green emerald eyes (Hiccup the Hunter) asked.

Stoick was shocked though. He maybe not the chief of the whole archipelago but he is the strongest chief in Berk and yet these foreigners did not know who is he?

"My name is Stoick Haddock and I'm the chief of Berk. And who are you?! " Stoick said trying to calm his anger a bit. The strangers blinked their eyes a bit as the colour drained from their faces.

"That's funny... My dad is Stoick Haddock as well... But he is the mayor of Berk... And my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. You could called me Hiccup the Hunter. " Hiccup the Hunter said.

Stoick and the gang wrinkled their forehead and glared daggedaggers at them. Clearly, they did not believe it. Hiccup took a step forward to talk to them.

"I think you're misunderstanding. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I am the son of Stoick. " Hiccup said. Hiccup the Hunter started to run his fingers through hair impatiently until his girlfriend ran forwards to Hiccup and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh!!! You are so cute!!! Hic, he looks just like when you are young four years ago. " Hiccup the Hunter moved backward a bit when his girlfriend mentioned the similarity between both of the Hiccup. There's no way in this world had the same name, same appearance in two persons, right? These only happens in the movie!

The rest of the vikings just standing there watching poor Hiccup pinched and touched by that strange girl. "Ow... Could you stopped it?! "

Hiccup the Hunter pinched his bridge of the nose and sighed. He knew that his girlfriend loved this kind of thing but this was getting out of control. He started to pull his girlfriend back to her position. "Ast, milady, I love you but if you keep pinching a stranger, I will be jealous." Even if that boy really is Hiccup, he don't think it's possible though, he still rather his girlfriend beside him. The rest of people sharing glances at each other feeling uneasy towards the surrounding, an awkward silence resurfaced between them. Until, Hiccup saw a letter sticked in Hiccup the Hunters pocket. "There's a letter in your pocket. "

His statement telling Hiccup the Hunter to grab it and read it. So he did.

_Hello everyone, I know you guys must be in an awkward situation,am I right? You see the Astrid from the viking time line was ready to kill Hiccup and if I not transport them sooner, there might be a dead corpse soon in Berk. I decided to transport you guys to the viking timeline to teach the vikings to become a good couple and friends. Besides, there's no doubt that you guys need a little break from the celebrity life. You will thank me later... Anyway, I expect an excellent results from you guys. I will transport you guys home maybe the end of the month. Don't worry, I've froze the time line there. I have transported your suitcase here in the Great Hall. Have fun!!!_

_From Fury2212_

The people just rolled their eyes in annoyane. Clearly, someone up there was laughing at them. "Great, we are stuck here middle of nowhere in wilderness..." Snoutlout the Nightmare scoffed at the letter. For him to stuck here without seeing any of his fans was a horrifyingly nightmare to him. Hiccup the Hunter just rolled his eyes, ignored the wailing of his ego cousin, looking at the environment. He pinched his hand, hoping it was just a dream and yet it hurt which mean it was real. He released a sigh of despair, missing his hometown and parents already but luckily he still had his friends and Astrid on his side. He turned around to meet their gaze and said "Do you have a place for us to stay? "

"Actually, we do. " Hiccup said not waiting Stoick's answer. He turned towards his dad and shut his mouth. He could not help himself when he saw new things in Berk. He had a great feeling that these people in front of him could bring some pleasant surprises to Berk. Stoick give him a 'can-anyone-respect-me' look and coughed. Hiccup slumped down his shoulder and took a step backward from Stoick.

"We do have one spare room." Stoick exclaimed as he showed them one finger. The people shared glances and lowered their head. "Fine..." except Tuftnut and Snoutlout.

"Hell, no way, I sleep with these two nuts! " Snoutlout the Nightmare shouted. "Well, I'm not going to sleep with my stupid sister and the ego head! " Tuftnut The Belch agreed. Ruftnut the Barf winced as her eyebrow raised when she heard his idiot brother calling her stupid.

"I am not stupid! "

"Yeah, right! "

"Did not! "

"Did too! "

Fishlegs the Meatlug and Snoutlout the Nightmare slapped their forehead for their stupidity and childishly actions as the twins continue bickering until Hiccup the Hunter elbowed them in strong force, probably would left them a bruise though. "That's enough for today." Hiccup the Hunter glared daggers at them to make them shut. The vikings still unable to process everything, refuse to believe these people but they did not have the choice but to let them stay for a while. Hiccup gave himself a mental note to ask Hiccup the Hunter some questions later. Hiccup the Hunter gave Astrid the Stormfly a piggyback ride and asked.

"Shall we get going? "

* * *

**This chapter took me forever. Actually I wanted to discontinue this story but after that, I decided to keep writing it. So to prevent the uncessary confusion, those people who came from another time line, their name will add the... Such as Hiccup the Hunter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Stoick was still confused about the contents in the letter. Astrid wanted to kill Hiccup? These people with weird clothes were sent to mend their friendship and problems? That just ridiculous! He wanted to ask Astrid about it but he decided to wait. He could see the vikings was having some distances from the people, trying their best not to close to them. However, there were something about their aura that attracted them though especially Hiccup because the next thing Stoick knew, Hiccup had ran towards the couple in front of him, to Stoick's dismay.

A minute ago, Hiccup the Hunter gave that girl who Stoick refused to believe it was Astrid the Stormfly a piggyback ride. Stoick was quite disgusted about it considered that a viking should walk with their own feet and pride not like this! Stoick could see that these two persons were quite fond to each other.

"So...I am Hiccup. Ple... Please to meet you. " Hiccup said as he walked beside them. Before Hiccup the Hunter wanted to say something, Astrid the Stormfly had cutted him off saying "Oh hi! I am Astrid! I am 16 by the way. " She said as she waved back to Hiccup and took a yawn a bit. Hiccup was still quite surprised when the girl said her name was Astrid and she was 16 meaning the rest of the gang was 16 as well. Hiccup liked this Astrid the Stormfly though rather than the Astrid that he knew but he still had a crush on her and it was still wonder for him considering that Astrid hated him especially after that 'incident'. Now that he thought about it, Astrid wanted to talk to him later about Toothless, the moment he thought about it, a chill flowed down to his spine, making his face green.

"Are you okay? " Hiccup the Hunter asked Hiccup. It concerned him when he saw Hiccup's face changed. "Nothing. " Hiccup the Hunter could see that Hiccup was hiding something but he just shrugged it off. He could wait after all, they had all the time until the end of the month.

"Hiccup, where are we going? " Astrid the Stormfly asked. "The Great Hall. You guys need to get your things first. " Hiccup the Hunter agreed. And let Hiccup leaded them.

* * *

After few minutes of walking, they finally arrive. They found their luggage in different colour and shapes at the corner of the hall. Each of them rushed to see the contents in their luggage to make sure that they got everything they wanted in it.

"My hairdryer! "

"My books!"

"My phone! "

"My clothes! "

"My mirror! " The people looked at Snoutlout the Nightmare with a face in wonder. "What? I need something to revive my handsome! "

The vikings did not know how to react when they saw strange things poured onto the floor. There were plenty of things with different shape, sizes and colours which left them to feel wonder about it. They did not understand a thing that the people were saying though and they could only concluded that these people were goons.

"By the way, what date is today? " Hiccup the Hunter asked wanted to sure the date. "14 February. " Hiccup said.

The people were stunned and dazed as they looked into Hiccup's eyes to check whether he said is true or not and yet, when they looked into his eyes, they saw nothing but truth in his eyes. The people blinked their eyes some times trying to open their eyes but nothing came out. "What?! "

"I don't understand... We're just performed during Chinese New Year and it was DEFINITELY not 14 February. Maybe their time line is different than ours? " Fishlegs the Meatlug said. The people shared glances again but with their eyebrow raised this time. Even Astrid the Stormfly who was feeling tired just now had freshly awaken.

"Well, believe it or not but it is 14 February. " Stoick added. The vikings nodded as well.

"Then, don't you guys give roses or something to your love ones?" Hiccup the Hunter asked them refusing to believe that Valentine's Day did no exist here.

"Well, we did years ago but ever since the dragon raids here and there, we did not really care anymore. " Stoick said. His statement shocked the youths because they never celebrated it during their time. "It's already extinct especially after my wife died. " The people and the vikings could not help but to feel sympathy towards the chief of Berk even Hiccup had lowered his head with sadness.

"I know that feel... I lost my mom years ago.. " Hiccup the Hunter said as he rubbed the back of his neck as the vikings raised their to met his gaze. "But I also found my love one as well. " He said as he shifted his gaze to Astrid the Stormfly but she broke it in second as she turned to Ruftnut the Barf to Hiccup the Hunter horror.

"That's hurt, Milady. "

"Love you too. By the way, since it's Valentines day, do you have something to give me? " Astrid the Stormfly said as she fluttered her eyelashes rapidly. The gang and the vikings could feel Hiccup the Hunter froze a bit. The gang knew the consequences if Hiccup the Hunter did not give her something in this important day because they saw him cuddled in the corner before in despair when Hiccup the Hunter forgot to gave her something. And that view was not pleasant.

"This is why I don't want to get a girlfriend. I rather have a chicken. It does not complain, does not pout, and definitely does not hit, and certainly does not need a present. " Tuftnut said.

The gang especially Hiccup the Hunter rolled their eyes while the vikings were sweating bullets for him. Astrid was not amused though. She always though that a girl does not need any boy or guy to tame instead she should train herself to be a better self. That is why she is not pleased to her doppelganger.

But luckily, Hiccup the Hunter outsmart her as he reached his luggage to find something. After a second, he put the things at his back and turned to her. "Actually, I do have something. Close your eyes. " Astrid the Stormfly raised her eyebrow not willing to believe that her boyfriend get a present for her but she still followed his order and closed her eyes as she clamped her hands together.

"Open it. "

And Astrid the Stormfly did. She opened her eyes and saw a rose and a bag written _Swarovski_ in front of her. Her eyes wided, her mouth gaped, her hand shook. She looked the bag and her boyfriend, and then her friends.

"Oh my gosh!! Swarovski, it must be a fortune!!! " Astrid the Stormfly said as she took it gently feared that she broke it. Swarovski was a famous brand in jewellery industry and it was her favourite store. She looked straight to the bag and rubbed it between her delicate fingers. She looked at her favourite boyfriend with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You are my fortune. Happy Valentines, Milady. "

* * *

**I know I am one day late but I still wish everyone a romantic valentines day with your loves one. This chapter is to celebrate the romance, hope u guys like it!! Till next chapter. Thank you for those who favourite and follow my story. Love you guys!! **


End file.
